A Tiny One
by WitchBetterHaveMyCandy
Summary: "Don't be so modest my Police Girl. It's only natural that I gaze upon you, as you should me. Show yourself to me," he replied softly into her ear before he leaned back up. Touched by the amount of desire and warmth in his voice, she allowed him to remove her hands. Straight up AxS, no NTR! Just the pair that as it is. Love. Kindness. Devotion. Hesitance. Complete, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Tiny One.

**Characters:** Seras.N.V/ Alucard.V.T

**Genres:** Humor, Romance, Angst.

**Rating: M**\- For mild.

**Setting(s):** Hellsing manor. Seras's bathroom.

**✭ Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing.

**Quick Note:** Hey! Sorry, I know I suck but I've been busy relocating to a new state, blah blah, I know, who cares?! Anyhow, enjoy this short for now as a peace offering till I can upload the rest of my stories on here. This is a straight up Alucard X Seras fic/short, with no NTR/Cuckold bullshit. You don't have to thank me. Oh yeah, this is kind of a soft fic. So no hardcore, slam! BANG! You know what I mean...enjoy the light cotton candy fluff!

**Chapter one: ****Dirty Panties.**

Seras walked through the gate sluggishly, her lips muttering silent curses. Her legs carried her into the manor slower than she would have liked. Her once blazing crimson eyes were now dulled and pink after tonight. Her normal feathery locks were now dirty, her entire body had been stained with chunks gelatinized blood so dark it was black, and strips grey rotten flesh.

Bending her knees as she climbed up the stairs, her bottom lip pouted at the idea of being able to demoralize and reappear in her room. She curled her lip up at the stench that invaded her nose, it was coming from her body. She hung her head lazily to a side as her arms hit her knees. She knew that her lazy ass of a master would never teach her. The bastard was probably laughing his ass off at her right about this minuet.

"Why can't things ever be less bloody and gross?!" She whined to herself quietly.

The dirty Draculina turned down the left corridor toward her room not caring whether she wiped her feet on the carpet before stepping on the polished marble floor. Fuck those maids. They always complained and cried to Integra about how filthy she made everything in the manor.

"I kill bloody monsters all fucking night, they should be able to clean up some damn blood and zombie chunks." She mumbled to herself, shaking her body from head to toe, like a wet dog.

Seras's lips curved into a naughty smile as she ignored the opposite hall that lead to Alucard's room. Her skin prickled and burned at the thought of that monster realizing she was back.

'That animal gives me the willies, He's so scary. He's the same as a natural disaster, unpredictable, unstable, and dangerous. I wonder when this zombie nightmare will finally come to an end, I hate how gritty and nasty this shit makes my skin feel.' She thought looking around the empty hall.

Seras mentally patted herself on the back.

'It's ok, he's probably asleep or torturing someone else -hopefully. "She thought wearily as she moved like a slug toward her way to her room.

'**I already know your back**_,_ _**_Police Girl. I've been aware of your return ever since you stepped foot through the gates._ You're thinking too loud again.'**_

_'Oh not you again!'_

_Her cardinal stained lips pulled downward into a frown as she reached her room._

_**'**_**That is no way to greet your master, fledgling**_**.'**_

Seras was pretty sure he grunted the last part like the beast he was.

_'_So, _sorry_ _Masterrrrr. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just tired of you and Integra dumping these garbage jobs on me.'_

She smirked at her quirky remark then she tried pushing him out of her mind.

(No anvil)

Alucard merely laughed one of his sinister chuckles and faded from her mind.

_'Meanie!'_

She whined as she walked into her room, her leg swung behind her, slamming the door closed. She turned on her iHome, turning the volume to a _(vampire's)_ reasonable level as she played "Somebody Who" by Au Revoir Simone. She walked over to a long mirror that hung near the window three inches from the stone looked at herself in the mirror, her skin was a meaty and grimy, due to the dirt and smoke from the ghouls and fire she took care of. The young vampire's eyes wandered over herself.

Her large bosom and her curvy hips were to die for. Those delicious thighs and sexy caves just looked tantalizing covered with blood. Her rounded face and plump lips all but added to her overall attractive features. She wondered if she had gained some weight, was it possible for a vampire to get fat? She shooed the unsettling thoughts from her mind. Deep inside her eyes laid a deep flicker of scarlet sin, a new sense of unexplored danger. Her eyes hazed while blood dripped started to drip from in between her breasts down to her stomach-_mostly in between her legs._

Her sensitive ears caught the sound of the blood as it impacted with the floor, her hands tightened inside the dirty brown gloves. Her fangs pealed out as she gnawed at her bottom lip, the blood that dripped down her flesh felt like fire. Thin fingers sliding up her stomach, thumbs and both index gripping the troublesome buttons of her shirt. She took off the uniform top and allowed it to fall from her fingertips. She dropped the soaked top to the floor. Plop. Her thighs were coated in a deep shade of red that dripped down the back of her legs from her skirt. She walked across the floor, her fingers allowed the skirt to slide down her hips.

Her vampiric blood pumped into her ears with great force, much like ocean waves crashing against a seaside cliff. Her eyebrows pressed together as she flipped the switch on the wall, illuminating herself and the very large bathroom in which she stood. She turned toward the tub. It was octagon shaped, black marbled deck, and gold knobs. This was indeed a bathroom fit for a princess, or killing machine at least.

She leisurely tip toed around the left side of the large tub, humming softly to her music she leaned over the side. Her hand reached out for the handle. A shiver left her plump lips as the cold marble rubbed against her skin, her skinny fingers wrapped around the golden knob. With a flick of her wrist, she released the hot liquid from the spout. Her eyes clouded as the steam danced over her skin, felt the heat ripple through her pores, and the claws of the steam crawled through her scalp.

"Mmm, there's nothing like a hot bath after a bloody bath fiesta!"

She shook her hips as the steam filled the room. The once dried blood on her skin came alive, mixing with the steam and dripped down her dirty neck. She got up off the edge of the tub, walking around it toward the steps. Her fingers gripped the clasp of her bra. The exposed parts of her large milky breasts were stained maroon, the blood touched the edge of her of her cotton candy pink areolas.

She hummed lightly as she hooked her fingers under the elastic of her once white panties and shimmied them down her dirty thighs. The crimson stained garment hit the floor, leaving her pure white moon exposed to the air as she bent over to pick up her clothes. Her fingers outstretched reaching for the panties, she stopping before the tips of her fingers touched the lacy lining.

'Where the hell did this pressure come from?!'

Seras felt like something was bearing down on her, her body felt restricted. Alucard's glowing eyes watched her, he flicked his wet tongue flicked evilly in the darkness. Seras felt a nerve in the back of her head tighten, she rolled her eyes ignoring it.

"Could it be? As if he would."

Seras smirked nervously, her senses were tingling against her. She felt the pressure leave gradually, she turned her head over her shoulder, looked around slowly.

Nothing...

"Huh, that was strange I could have sworn I felt-AHHH!"

"My, my. Tempting is one thing. Now you're asking for some punishment, Police Girl_," _came Alucard's voice from behind jumped 6 feet into the air, her claws and toenails gripped the ceiling, while her body hung upside down swaying side to side.

"Tsk tsk. Did I scare the little pussy cat?"

She turned her head over her shoulder, glaring down at Alucard, who looked up with a devious grin plastered to his handsome face. "Y-You, just get the hell out of my bathroom..." She said barely able to cover her breasts from his haunting gaze. Her voice was forced into being a whisper because she didn't want to yell and Wake the whole house.

"Now, now, no need to get fussy Police Girl, I only came to check on my filthy kitten and her dirty little pus-"

"SHUT UP!" She half yelled at him as he bit back a laugh.

"Oh a challenge hmm, how could I resist?" Alucard taunted up at her. He looked down at the grimy crimson underwear laying innocently at his feet. He narrowed his eyes perceptively at the crimson lingerie, they smelled like something he'd never smelt before. Her bent over, gloved fist snatching up her dirty panties from the tiled floor. He looked up at Seras with a pause, and then inhaled the metallic scent of her heat wafting off the undergarments. Alucard's glowing scarlet eyes rolled back as he released a heavy moan.

"Mmm, police girl you smell so, delicious. However can help myself," he provoked in a deep, sexy tone.

Seras watched enraged at the sight before her, she nearly removed one of her hands to rip his face off, but she quickly shoved her claws deeper to prevent herself from falling. Right there below her was her sexy master, she watched him in disbelief as he delicately smelt her panties...it really did turn her on.

"STOP! Oh! YOU SICKO!" Seras piped forgetting about her retractable claws. Alucard quirked an eyebrow up at his fledgling, his half-lidded crimsons shifted down to the panties in hand.

"_Please god. Don't. Don't. DON'T! Let him lick those panties."_

Alucard's heard her mental chant and grinned monstrously. In fact, he was already tempted to taste the scrumptious panties before she said anything, now it was an obligation to his nature. He absolutely must do it now, her reaction would be worth more than anything.

Seras scrunched her face at her master and looked away angrily, muttering something he didn't care to hear, so he ignored her. Her master took the inside of her panties and brought the seam of the fabric to his slender pale lips.

"Don't do it master! I won't forgive you, if you do!"

Seras eyes widened notably large, she didn't notice as her hands began to loosen from the ceiling. Her master looked up at her and answered in a bored tone.

"What was that?"

He didn't miss the sexy little blush that painted itself on his fledgling's cheeks. Her pink eyes shied away from his gazed.

"D-don't you dare…do that. You can't."

Alucard was a man, err creature of many values, but his patience at this moment was as brittle as it was crucial to him.

"Are you telling me what I can't do my cute Draculina, my lovely Seras?"

He practically let her name fly off the end of his tongue, making her bite her lip involuntarily.

"Master, don't lick that. You don't know-"

Alucard cut her off with a deep lusty purr.

"I know where these panties have been, and I wish to have a sample before I move onto the main course."

Seras nearly had a nose bleed as her master admitted his true intentions. At least that's what she thought as her mind broke down the dirty pun. She looked at him with a deadly scowl and opened her mouth.

"Lick those panties Alucard, and I promise, you'll regret it."

Alucard eyes snapped up to hers when she used his name. How dare her, that little upside down girl. She was threatening him the way, and not in a fear inducing way. A lusty growl left his lips as he felt a rumble of anticipation spur deep within his chest toward her threat. That was all the incentive he needed to push forward with his plan.

"Then hurt me if you think you can, Police Girl.'

Alucard opened his mouth and let his lengthy wet muscle glide over the soft fabric. The flavor was quite delicious to him aside from the fact that there was foul ghoul blood mixed into it. Making it a fairly bittersweet flavor.

Blood dripped from Seras's nose as she watched her master's tongue sample the underpants that she wore only a few short moments ago. Her nails disappeared from within the ceiling and she fell downward from the ceiling, she too stunned to do anything.

Alucard disappeared from the floor and caught his fledgling, his hands gripped her bare naked limbs as he tucked her into his chest. All Seras saw was a flutter of dark crimson, then a wave of water envelop her and her master. She smelled him before they hit the water, the scent of his cologne, it was such a strong and musky scent.

Blue warmth surrounded them as she stared at him. From her skin, a red smoky trail floated behind them in the water. Tiny groups of bubbles floated toward the surface in the space between their faces. His eyes never left hers as they neared the bottom of the tub. She felt his arms bringing her even closer to him, his lips were so close to hers.

She too wrapped her arms around him within the water, and shut her eyes as he placed a tiny kiss to her lips. Just a tiny one. She wasn't sure if what was happening was real. She didn't care. They laid there on the bottom of the tub wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Sweetie: Sweetie here, hope you liked my little short! Chapter two coming soon! I'll also be coming back sooner than I thought, so get ready for some awesome new updates!

Integra: Why wasn't I in here!? I am the head of this household and I DEMAND an appearance, with dialogue!

Walter: Wow, Sir Integra, at least you got some kind of honorable mentions. I was nowhere in this chapter! *Talks under breath* snobby bitch. Ehm, pardon me Sweetie but perhaps I will be permitted to have one?

Sweetie: Shut ya trap bitch, it isn't always about you! Oh and Walter, you know this is just an AXS fic right?

Walter: *Fixes monocle* My moldy balls you're right! Well can I have my own, not trying to sound like a snobby little bitch or anything. *Whisperers under breath*_ Integra._

Sweetie: *Nods*

Integra: *folds arms and smokes cigar.* I don't give a-

Walter: *Grabs electrical tape, sleeping pills, and Danny Swain.* Go Danny, get her!

Sweetie: No Walter! Not Danny Swain! Oh God, run Sir. Integra! Ruuuun!

Danny Swain: *A Wild Danny Swain has appeared!* Hey! Hey you, lookin' good in that blouse. Swoogity woogity, I'm comin fo dat bootay! *Danny used, pocket knife tactic, electrical tape, sleeping pulls, and non-consensual attack on Integra*

Integra: *Integra was defeated by Danny Swain*

Walter and Sweetie: Whoa...Danny. That is not right.

***I don't know any of these wackos.***

Thnx for reading my first chapter. ~ Sweetie (๑◕.◕๑) Please R&amp;R.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Tiny One.

**Characters:** Seras.N.V/ Alucard.V.T

**Genres:** Humor, Romance, Angst.

**Rating: M**\- For mild.

**Setting(s):** Hellsing manor. Seras's bathroom.

**✭ Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Hellsing.

**Quick Note:** Hey! Sorry, I know I suck but I've been busy relocating to a new state, blah blah, I know, who cares?! Anyhow, enjoy this short for now as a peace offering till I can upload the rest of my stories on here. This is a straight up Alucard X Seras fic/short, with no "**NTR**/**Cuckold**" bullshit. You don't have to thank me. Oh yeah, this is kind of a soft fic. Enjoy the light loving going on.

**Chapter two: Desires Realized.**

As they broke the surface of the water, Seras clung to Alucard tightly with her eyes clenched shut. She would have separated herself from him had the liquid that filled her lungs not served to be a perfect distraction at the moment. She coughed up a good amount of the soapy water but stopped when she felt a hand pushing back the wet hair from her face. Alucard focused his eyes on his fledgling. His expression was soft with fondness toward her as he moved his hand down her temple. From her temple he allowed his fingers to slid down toward her cheek.

Seras felt her master's palm caress her cheek softly and immediately she blushed at his touch. She felt nervousness bubble up from within her tummy, the lower his fingertips slid down her face. She wasn't quite sure of his intentions anymore as the motion of his touch sank into to her mind, but it only seemed to further the awkwardness she felt for the situation. For that reason she could not meet his gaze properly because she believed that the moment she did, she would surely die of embarrassment.

Softly and ever so delicately Alucard's hand brought Seras' chin up, which put her eyes right into the plain of his gaze. She wanted to turn them away but, found it was almost impossible for her to break the contact between them. The way his eyes burned into hers was quite haunting and the internal fire nestled at her core set the chamber of denial that imprisoned her feelings for him aflame. The lustful urge that surprised her was almost enough for him to manipulate her into giving up the truth that stayed hidden behind her eyes. If only he looked deep into the windows of her soul, he would only see himself there. That deep part inside of her that was hidden.

No! Seras would sooner drown herself, than accept the reality that was him in front of her. She began to slowly realize that this was not the same as those countless scenarios in which she tried to avoid picturing between them. This was real, her master was right here with her, and in the water. None of this should have been happening but, how could she deny the reality of it?

Alucard knew that as her master, he should not have had to keep his forehead pressed against the spiritual and mental door that was between his fledgling and himself. However this door of which he could not easily phase through like he could with all the rest in the world. Seras had forged it with the strongest part of herself, all of her raw emotion was what created the door. Obviously she wanted more than anything to keep him out whatever part of her mind she closed off from him. With the production of this infernal door, it had left the shell of her to fall into a docile and subservient state most of the time. Alucard had noticed a change in his childe, as did his master. She was primarily obeying any order without question when she was provided with a task.

Why did she make this infernal thing?What inside her had changed? He strongly desired to know why she would not let him in. He believed that if she was going to let anyone enter her deepest thoughts, it was only natural that it would be Alucard himself. All the potential he saw in deepening their relationship was crushed when she avoided opening up to him. For every little bit of himself that he gave her, he received nothing in return. She rejected any conversation about her feelings as if it were too taboo to discuss. The part of her that was his, deep down inside of her was unreachable. Sometimes if he pressed his ear to an indistinct crack in the door, he could hear her thoughts.

"What if I let go," and, "Do I trust myself as well enough as I should? Can I trust...him?"

He gazed upon her tonight, his eyes falling over the wet ribbons of her glistening golden locks as they clung to her soft white skin. She took his breath away. For so long he had dreamed of gazing upon her in such a natural state, because his vision was often unhindered by obscure clothing such as her uniform. His eyes could not get enough of her, he wanted to feel her, and desperately wanted to touch every part of her. He would make her fall hard for him. She wouldn't have to worry about letting go, because he never would.

Seras' wet lashes fluttered as she felt his fingers slide over her parted lips. Her skin was tingling much more, the lower his hungry scarlet eyes went. They roamed over her. It was almost a dream that had come true. Except, she actually didn't mind how close his hard, wet, and naked body was to hers.

What the? Wait one second…naked?

NAKED!

Seras quickly snapped her eyes fully open, now aware of her master's bare naked body against hers. A mental slap of embarrassment whipped right across her cheek. This was a critical hit on her, which exploded her virgin panic scale to threat level red. That's when she noticed how dangerous this situation was becoming. Seras quickly released his arms with a cry and covered her chest with her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut and dug her nails, painfully deep into the skin of her shoulders.

"Where did his clothes go!? When had he, no this is too much! I don't want to see a penis! Especially not his penis, why am I think about his penis," She thought aloud as she fleeted back from him in the water.

Alucard watched with somewhat of a conflicted expression, between visually insulted, and suppressant of laughter. He particularly didn't like the fact that his fledgling was shielding herself from his gaze after realizing his sudden nudity. He'd been butt naked for a while now "respectfully", which she failed to catch onto and that was not his fault. It was her problem for being so slow, and it was quite a shame she had realized it because he had become so comfortable too. This girl honestly, he was only naked to make her feel more comfortable, not to further the distance between them. Seriously, who the hell did she think he was? Alucard himself didn't strip down to the bone for just anyone. He just didn't.

Alucard's brow lowered as he watched Seras quickly dash back from him. The way she stared at him made him believe that he were the devil come up to Earth himself, ready to drag her to Hell. He watched as she turned around, about to make a b line for the other side of the tub. Oh yeah, when she made it to the edge of the tub, she was going to hop over the side of the tub, and then there would be a new moon rising. Did she really think he would allow her to get away?

"Look at me Police Girl," he commanded firmly with his arms cross over his chest.

"Oh nooo, no,"she yowled hysterically.

"I said... look at me, Seras Victoria."

Seras visually froze at her name, bristling like an alley cat at the warning tone in his rich voice. She pressed her lips painfully tight together as she turned her head over her shoulder, staring wide-eyed at the patient male vampire behind her. She fixed her eyes on his face, for fear of her eyes dropping down to his waist. That was the last thing she needed to see, oh God the thought made her feel awkward.

"Good, now come to me."

Alucard held her eyes seemingly unfazed at her silence but patiently, he waited for her to come back to him. Seras didn't dare move. The way she glared at him made him think of her as if she were a feral cat. He almost smirked at how she curled her lip up over her fang in challenge. He released a puff of air in annoyance as he moved toward forward in the water to collect her. He saw her turn her head back over her shoulder with an audible snap that didn't sound too healthy. The girl was shaking more than a leaf during a tropical monsoon.

"Oh God, no. No penis, no penis! Make him stop! I-I don't know what I'll do if I see..."

Seras felt his fingers wrap around one of her wrists as he jerked her against his chest. She struggled violently in his hold, a snowberry blush covered her cheeks as she felt his slick skin rubbing up against hers. For every way that she turned against him to avoid touching him, then there was a new unwanted part of him pressed up against her. Something hard, she wondered if that was a more dangerous and sensual part of him she was worried about. Yes, she guessed it.

Oh hell!

Oh no!

"Your- it's touching me! No! Don't move that way it's touching my-! Stop it master!"

The water in the bath smashed against the sides of the tub for a few moments, then slowly it calmed. Much like Seras as she met his gaze. He noticed just a tiny bit of lust lived there, and it was calling on his. He knew he was in control as held her there in his arms, the intimacy between them felt natural between them, though Seras probably wouldn't personally admit it. He was amused, she saw it his eyes and in the serrated grin he was giving her.

"S-Stop this at once master! Do you think this is a game?"

Seras finally asked him with a cry as she lowered her eyebrows, as tears spilled down her cheeks in anger. Alucard didn't answer her as he released his grip of her wrist gently, his expression didn't change as she snatched her wrist away. A frown pulled at his lips as she curled into herself and recovered her breasts with her hands. She looked like such a terrified child, afraid of him for a reason he could not put a name to. Personally he thought it fruitless for her to try and save what little modesty she had left. Such trivial thoughts would be of no concern to her when he broke that door hers to pieces. He didn't want it to be like this, but he could wait no longer.

His eyes gazed over the crescent indentations her nails had left on the broken skin of her shoulders. She was so small, and so feminine. His eyes reflected the beads of blood that dripped from the wound. He leaned forward invading the mutual battle front between them, he allowed his lips to brush hers lightly. He then took the girl by surprise as he turned her around, facing away from him. His hands slid down her lush hips and curled over her thighs as he pulled her lower body flush against his. Seras gasped lightly as she felt that forbidden of him part against her. He seemed to be in distress, for his sail was at half-mass.

Her eyes went wide as she felt his arm cross over her chest, she leaned her head back against her shoulder submissively as she felt his fingers sliding up her neck to softly grasp her chin. Alucard gently her head to the side as he dipped his head down and slowly covered the wound with his mouth. Seras closed her eyes tightly with shiver as she felt his lips against her skin. He was provoking it again, that same creeping warmth she felt between her thighs. It felt so dangerous, it filled her with fear and uncertainty.

She pressed her hand over her mouth with a blush when she felt his tongue lave over the sensitive space of her neck. She repressed her voice with her palm, not wanting to allow her master to hear her enjoying what he was doing to her. Her eyes rolled back under her lids as her hand began to slowly slip from her lips. She suddenly turned fully in his hold and wrapped her arms around his torso, her fingernails pressed deep into the skin of his back, just below his shoulder blades. She knew it was wrong to utter his name, ever so desperately, but he made her feel so good.

Alucard enjoyed his name being called so prettily, timidly, and softly from her lips. He liked the feeling of those small nails of hers, sinking into his flesh, and he indulged in the sound of her breathy moans as the fire he created deep inside of her began to roar loudly. The moment his tongue touched her skin, the muscle began to burn like he was tasting direct sunlight. She blazed so brightly of her maiden innocence that he didn't mind if she burned him. His patience would pay off, it would all be worth it when he claimed her.

Her siren-like voice sounded so melodious and bewitching to him at that moment, that he could barely contain himself. Her poor body was still in need of his tending before she was truly ready, he'd see to that for sure. She twitched against him with a lovely whine as he bit her softly. Her flesh was sweet, moist, and tantalizing to his tongue he just had to have the slightest taste of her blood.

"Don't be so modest my Police Girl. It's only natural that I gaze upon you, as you should me. Show yourself to me," he panted hotly into her ear before he leaned back up to face her. Touched by the amount of desire and anticipation in his voice, she allowed him to remove her hands as she slowly opened her eyes. Her pressed brows together as she felt the steamy air caress her lusciously creamy breasts. She did not fight him as he held her soft slender wrists in his large hands. her breasts hung freely for his gaze to feast upon. His eyes trailed down the flat plain of her stomach, to the apex of her thighs that was submerged in the water, but not hidden from his view. She was an attractive little one, so tiny yet so full. Nothing but her image and the bath around her filled his eyes.

Her wet, feathery blond hair clung to her neck and shoulders. He loved how moist and tasty, her parted shell-pink lips looked. He saw himself in those pink eyes of hers. They followed a drop of water that had fallen from a strand of his hair. It dripped down his neck, then softly rode the contours of muscle beneath the flesh that covered his chest, and lastly down over his abdomen. She stopped following it at his navel, preventing her eyes from going any lower, even as they burned to drop down between his legs. It just wasn't something she could do as openly as he could.

She asked herself, "Why?"

She suddenly remembered it. The demon from her childhood that had began haunting her now, more than ever. That sinister demon lurking within her mind, was always trying to come out. She felt its nails ripping into the back of her skull when she thought of any man in a less than appropriate manner. She had abandoned thoughts of lust in her early teen years and suppressed her sexual nature as well as any type of feelings for romance, willful that doing so would surely kill it. However it did not die, she had to keep that part of herself a secret, lock it away so very deep inside because she was unsure of how to deal with it or talk about it.

No matter how many times she tried to ignore it as it sat there, in the corner of her room like a deviant shadow, it would never go away. She would squeeze her eyes shut tightly when she heard the scraping of its nails on the floor, she clenched her teeth painfully tight when it began to laugh. She knew by the end of the night that it was always there, standing over her grinning deviously as she wept in silent darkness.

Alucard knew that Seras longed to be shattered by him, to shed tears in the wake of the pleasure he would induce in her dreams. He always heard her thoughts, felt her inner tension, and saw it all visually play out on her face when their eyes crossed paths. She always looked away, like she did right now. He chuckled lightly at her innocence, it was too cute. It really it was. He would've proceeded with her right then and there, but he sensed her ambivalence. He'd eat her alive if she further battled his advance.

The water rippled at their waists as Alucard brought Seras toward the edge of the was no map or guide to tell his lovely draculina where and how to explore the body of her aching master, it was just something she'd have to do on pure instinct. When she was ready, which he decided was now. He leaned over her and slowly pressed one of her palms flat against his chest, and the other against his cheek. He felt her body's hesitation as she stared up at him in surprise and nervousness. His hand guided her wet fingertips over each of his bare nipples.

As soon as he felt one of her nails graze him, his breath hitched in his throat. He parted his lips with a pleasurable hiss which startled Seras as her brows flew up and she flinched with a blush. He chuckled at her adorably conflicted expression and pulled her close. "Don't be scared Seras, you've seem to have taken a swipe at one of my more sensitive areas. I enjoyed your boldness, very much." She could feel the strong vibrations of his laughter through her fingertips, it relaxed her as she kept her palm pressed flat against his chest.

"You're sensitive right here," Seras asked curiously, looking up at him as she moved her finger slowly over the same spot. Alucard's eyes flickered in amusement as he leaned down and gazed into her eyes. "Mmm, among other places. Aren't you, when you're touched there," he replied in the most sultry tone. Seras blushed hard in return.

"I-I wouldn't know, because...," Seras was trying to come up with the rest of her answer but, she lost it as she felt his hands sliding up her abdomen. His palms curved under her breasts. Alucard tilted his head as he curved his lips in admiration at the weight of her breasts.

"What, what are you doing," Seras shivered shyly.

Alucard's eyes curved mischievously as he held out one of his hand to the side of them. A shadow slithered across the water like a snake startling Seras. It raised from the surface of the bath and presented some sweet smelling soap to his open palm. Seras smelled the scent of strawberry and instantly knew it was her favorite soap. She turned her eyes away from the fading shadow to her devilish master before her. She eyed him warily as he moved around her and stood behind her. The moment his hands and a new sponge touched her, she froze like a statue. Alucard wasn't surprised at her reaction as he washed her stiff body and eventually got her to relax after five minutes.

"Hey master, I don't feel nervous anymore," she smiled back at him. Alucard quirked a thin black brow down at her as he pulled a corner of his mouth into a smirk. "I don't make you nervous anymore? Are you sure about that, my little Draculina," he asked darkly into her ear. Seras blushed as she felt his tongue slide over the sensitive shell of her ear, she enjoyed the touch of his hands as he washed her.

"Mmm, ye- no."

His tongue felt like so good against her skin as it slid down her neck. His hands caressed her body lovingly, with motions that wordlessly described how he felt. The tip of his tongue circled one of the holes where his fangs had pierced her a few nights before. She enjoyed the odd sensual massage Alucard was giving her, as he worshiped the mark he made on her with his tongue.

"Mmm, maybe a little."

A small cry of surprise escaped her lips as his teeth clamped down on the soft flesh of her neck, but not hard enough to draw blood. Seras held onto him tightly as her breathing transpired into short pants, her stomach coiled tightly making her tremble against him. She knew he was purposely winding the spring of arousal that was hidden deep inside her. Alucard simply enjoyed tasting her as he washed her between her legs gently, to which she didn't refuse.

* * *

When Seras felt a little more comfortable in the moment, began to wash his body without his help. He was amazed, delighted, and happy to oblige to her study of his anatomy. Seras kept her expression cool, sliding the sponge over the ripples of his abdomen, dipping them into the spaces between and circling his moist navel. Alucard thoroughly enjoyed her touch as one of her finger toyed with his navel, and lastly down to his hips bones. She had gazed upon his nude form, and now she was touching him wherever she pleased, the soapy sponge was forgotten among the sudsy water below. Her master's naked body. This was what a man felt like. Seras only felt more curious, and strange as the moments passed between them.

Half of Alucard's face was covered by his wet inky forelocks. She longed to see what his face looked like without the dramatic hair covering it. She slowly ran her wet fingernails against his scalp lightly as she slicked his hair back from his face. His Romanian lineage showed through his features and made him antique looking, so very special in her fingers traced timidly over his jawline and up toward the straight end of his nose. His black lashes lowered over his eyes a fraction as he gazed fondly at the amazement in her eyes. He enjoyed the way she touched him, curiously like a newborn babe at birth did to familiarize themselves to their parent.

He watched as a soft genuine smile spread over her lips. He felt her hands, as they cupped his cheeks. She felt the dip of his cheekbones below his skin. The skin of his face showed no signs of hair breaking through the surface of his flesh. She didn't wonder why it was absent, she didn't detest the idea of it either. He would be handsome however he looked. She loved him anyway, shape, and form that he took.

Alucard placed his hands over her soft plush hips, enjoying the warmth of her touch with a fanged smile of his own. She felt his wet fingertips sliding up her back, beads of water rolling down her spine, and between the pale cheeks of her moon below. Each drop of water felt like sensual whispers, telling her to indulge in the comfortable atmosphere he created with was so natural, calm, warm, and intimate within the water surrounding their lower halves. She didn't mind the lack of space and between their waists.

"Nothing can compare to this moment right now, with you my master. Being held in your arms, makes me feel so, warm and safe." Seras whispered huskily which turned him on.

Alucard didn't answer as he pulled back to gaze at his lovely creation. He stroked her glistening face softly, then he dipped his head low to kiss her. Seras felt the pull, she extended her neck to meet him. He pressed the sweetest, softest, and smoothest kiss to her lips. Seras was quite responsive to him, as she crossed her wrists behind his head and pressed her body against his, clinging onto him lightly in the bath. The rainbow droplets of water dripped down their bodies. The higher the droplets were the more gravity pulled, sending them downward to join back with the rippling surface of the water below.

The Great Nosferatu enjoyed the way his childe's nails raked against the back of his skull, tugging on his inky locks softly. Seras' lips moved in a moderate pace against his, she felt his hands sliding down her lower back. The tips of his fingers dipped over her dimples of Venus to cradle the thick cheeks of her pale moon below as he lifted her. Seras instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, opening her mouth for him and allowing him to dominate her lips with his own. A deep groan was shared between them as he slowly began to rock his hips. It pleased him as his childe came back with a little push of her own to show that she enjoying it. She was in heaven, and wanted more of him, now more than ever. The way he moved against her, drove her crazy as his hands caressed and squeezed her thighs lovingly.

"Seras, join me in my coffin this midnight?" Seras heard him pant into her ear. She clung tightly to him as she pressed her cheek to his shoulder and replied with a soft whisper.

"Yes, yes my master."

The atmosphere in the steamy bathroom was golden, but within Alucard's coffin...would it grow vibrant, in a mix of seductive of growls and cries of passion?So strange. Tonight had begun as just another bloody night, but it had transformed into the birth of something special. Oh so special. All because of him. Just him. The light shut off in the room as they sunk into the floor down to Alucard's room, and only the sound of gurgling from the drain could be heard in the darkness of the bathroom.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Thank so much for reading my 2nd chapter. ~ Sweetie (๑◕.◕๑) Please R&amp;R.


End file.
